Lux Braginska
by MelancholyofRoses
Summary: Story of my 'creepypasta' Lux Braginska. M For violence and language ((:p I don't know what category I should have put it in but oh well, the picture is a base by ironwitch on deviantart))


_**Bonjour, I just made this story because why not. XD**_

* * *

Name: Lux Braginska

Age: 17

"Local citizens caught what seems a teenage boy on the street dragging a corpse and holding a knife, they got injured in the process and can only say they saw a bright red come at them, now boys tell us what you remember." The news reporter put the mic to one of the blonde haired boy, "W-Well.. We just were coming back from a party and that guy was just dragging a body so we assumed the body was alive and hurt but when we looked closer.. Oh god.." His brunette friend continued for him, "The body was torn apart a-and.. the knife was dripping with bloo.. OH GOD THERE!" The camera turned around but a bright red light stopped from showing the monster as everyone got slaughtered.

Lux looked up at his father who glared down at him a foot crushing his hand. "You're such a useless bitch, can't even sell your own body?! You must be that disgusting thing!" Lux frowned and let out a whimper. "..I-I'm s-sorry.." He barely whispered, the shoe on his hand was dug into the skin harder creating a cut, bruise, and burn. Lux whimpered squeezing his eyes shut. "Go lock yourself in your room and don't even bother coming out." He spat kicking his head and left the house with a slam of the door. Lux sniffled and he got up shakily going to his room. He locked the door and sat against it letting out a content sigh. _'I love being alone..' _Lux thought.

"You're boring." A voice came through, Lux looked around but didn't see anyone or any radio. "..W-What?" He stammered out. "You're boring, useless." The voice repeated, Lux's bottom lip trembled and he covered his ears shaking his head, "Shut up shut up! D-Don't say those things!" He cried falling to his side, he heard laughter. "You're stupid, can't even fight for yourself." Lux frowned and felt pain in his eye.

"I'll give you a cursed eye so you finally have attention, slut." The voice growled, Lux got up and left his room and went into the bathroom, he moved his dark blue hair from his eye seeing a black and white eye, he clutched the sink and stress over took him as he punched the mirror glass spreading everywhere blood spurting out from his arm. Lux growled his other eye filling with a dark red. "W-Why.. T-This isn't fair.." He mumbled biting his bottom lip. He twitched and wrapped a bandage around his arm staring at it, he sighed and went to the kitchen next digging through the drawers. He took out a knife and stared at it for a long time.

'Should.. I just kill myself?'

Lux thought and the door opened slamming shut, there was a harsh kick to his lower back and he looked back clutching the handle of the knife. His dad glared at him, "What are you doing?! You're.. Put that knife down!" Lux glared daggers at his 'father' and he grit his teeth pouncing on him and lifted the knife. His dad glared back up at him and grabbed his neck clenching it, "You wouldn't." "..I w-would.." He whispered and stabbed the knife in his chest and stomach repeatedly, his red-eye started glowing blinding the elder who was crying out in pain listening to the maniacal laughs his son emitted. Once the hand fell to the ground Lux stopped panting slightly and he stared at the body, he sat back and dropped the knife looking at the blood on his hand, he started to cry.

"S-Sorry d-daddy.. I-It's y-your fault.." He said, he got up and walked away from the kitchen. Once it got dark Lux returned to the kitchen and took the knife staring at the sliced body that had bugs squirming in, he grabbed the legs of his dad and started dragging him out the door. He giggled softly and his eye twitched, he heard a yell and glared at the two boys clenching the knife and ran at them, there were sirens and Lux growled running away quickly, he held out his knife so whoever he ran past their arm was cut. He giggled and was at a forest, he sat against a tree a hand over his red glowing eye still laughing and shaking.

"Hahha.. Ahahaha.. Hahaha! Y-You deserved it.. Y-You h-hated me.. But.. But.. Heheh.. Hahah! Hahahhaah!" He couldn't finish his sentence since he started laughing hard, he calmed down and smiled, "I'll kill everyone. They deserve it.. I want their blood. I want to see them die.. They're mine.. Mine to keep. My prize, my possession..." He clutched his blood soaked shirt.

"Mine."


End file.
